


Clueless Mind

by MiddleEarthFan



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Elves are Dicks, Gen, Hurt Bilbo, Major Character Injury, Thorin's Company are clueless of the situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin's company finds themselves in the river going out of the kingdom of Thranduil.<br/>Bilbo gets injured during the fight against the Orcs and the Elves after trying to get that stupid lever that was conveniently placed where he could be shot at<br/>The company never finds out about the injures until they thought it was too late, luckily not all eyes were turned away from the injured hobbit, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [More Than Meets The Eye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290433) by [ReindeerGames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReindeerGames/pseuds/ReindeerGames). 



Rapids flowing in every possible direction, the sound of loud and light footsteps echoed through the air as the singing of bowstring and arrows flew around them. It was the Elves fault that they ended up being in this situation. If only Thranduil just let them get out of Mirkwood with Elves capturing them, maybe it would have saved the hassle of both the Elves having to put the company into prison and the Dwarves for not getting lost in Mirkwood in the first place. 

Bilbo saw the lever from above him as he climbed onto the platform- but he made sure his barrel was away from the rapids, just for when they are all passed the gate, he would kindly not want to be drowned in the river -with him slashing and stabbing Orcs as they came near him. He reached the lever and pulled it down as they all ran down from the opening gate with Orcs going after them. He ran to his barrel and jumped in, only to find an arrow heavily embedded into his chest, then knocked out seconds later from the impact of his feet slamming in the bottom of the barrel. He held back a cry of pain only to notice that he was alone on the fast paced river, and really had no choice in whether he could stay in one said place. He took the time as he was being dumped on by water to uncomfortably take off his shirt and waistcoat and reach into his pocket to pull out a roll of bandages.

He, of course, knew very little about the arts of healing, but he at least knew how to wrap up a wound with bandages. He took ahold of the end and slowly wrapped it around the bleeding wound. He finished wrapping it and he tied it as he noticed the river slowed down. Bilbo quickly put his shirt on and waistcoat as he covered up with, and make sure he was free of blood as he weakly crawled out of the barrel with many hands dragging him out.

"Are you alright?" asked the hatted dwarf as Bilbo blink at him before nodding. Bofur helped Bilbo to his hairy feet and made sure he was fine with standing. Black dots swam his eyes and causing him to sway a bit as he sat down on the ground, trying desperately not to throw up as the others joined them on the small island.

Conversating picked up around him and him not picking up a lick of it. All he felt was the pain from the wound. He hoped they could all reach the mountain before he was too weak to do the job assigned to him, which he still didn't know yet. Something to do with stealing something. 

An arrow pointed to his head as he looked to find a man with almost black like hair standing over him. His mind swam at the possibilities that the company wouldn't mind if he got shot by the bowman. It would definitely be a relief at his given state. The pain was turning from a slow burning to mind numbing that spread from his chest to his entire body with the tips of his toes and fingertips. He glared up at the bowman and found that he shut his eyes, waiting from the pain to shot through his head, but the pain never came as he opened his eyes to meet the bowman's, that was at the hobbit's level on the ground.

They stared at one another until the bowman stands up to greet the rest of the company with Bilbo's head once again swimming as the conversation was nothing but a blur to him. The world started to sway in unnatural ways as he was about to say something, but his mouth was dry, making talking an impossibility for the moment. Maybe lying at Bofur wasn't entirely the best plan in his part, but them worrying about him now was not any of the companies issues at the moment. They were all cold and wet from the river water, Bilbo included.

Strong arms pulled him not only from his state of mind but from the ground as he found himself on a boat, if that didn't just snap him out of his mind and to a sense of fear.

"Bilbo" His eyes turned to the hatted dwarf. "Are you okay?" Bilbo wanted to lie and telling the truth was just going to make him more tired. He nodded his head again before laying on the deck and blacking out.

* * *

He woke up to find icy blue eyes looking straight at him before being picked up and set into a barrel again.

_Why was he being put in the barrels again?_

_Did something happen and all of us are being thrown into the lake again._

_At least the bowman was being nice on them_

But as he looked up to find fish being splattered all over them as Bilbo simply gave up trying to fight back and he blackout once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up to be pulled out of the barrels, letting out a small cry from the pain that most likely no one heard.

Strong arms cradled his warm and cold body tightly with the next thing anyone knew, he was on a soft surface with blanket covering him.

His vision wavered time and time again without any idea of what's going on. He wished they would just stay where they were and rest. The pain was becoming unbearable, but speaking out about an injure in this state of the journey will only delay whatever job they had planned for him.

He kept quiet as bits of conversation echoed around him. 

_Where is our supply?_

_I will bring it._

_We can't really trust him,  can we?_

_He is not a part of the company and he will not need to know our deeds._

_Do you think Bilbo is alright?_

_Leave him be, we have others matter not considering him! We will check on him later. For now let him be the useless on the couch_

That made Bilbo's ears perk up and eyes snap open to find Thorin the one that said that. 

_It was true then. Thorin didn't care about me one bit. Even after saving his sorry ass excuse of a life. I was just trying to be helpful, but even then I was tore down for my actions, however dangerous or not._

Bilbo curled into a little ball and sobbed into his pillow as he didn't care about the pain or the wound or the small fact he was going to die somehow. He wished he could die right on the couch and end the misery of this stupid quest, that only brought more death.

* * *

Thorin was bustling around, checking in injures and looking every once and a while at Bilbo laying on the couch, before ripping his worried gaze away and back to the stubborn Lake man.

"We promised payment for your services, where are the supplies and weapons?' Thorin barked keeping an eye on Bard.

"Wait one moment, I will get it." Bard left the small home to go outside.

"How can we trust him?"

"I know he has gotten us here, but can we trust him more?"

"I think we can, but our matters are not his concern. He will be useless to us once we are out of the town." Thorin said with the other agreeing to this. Bofur looked at the smaller being and had pity in his eyes.

"What about Bilbo? Do you think he is alright?" Bofur asked with the other's turning their gaze from themselves and to the smallest member.

"I know we all worry about him. He hasn't been acting right ever since Mirkwood, but we must leave him be. This matter does not concern him and we will leave him out of this. We will check on him and if it's bad let Oín check on him. For now let him sleep and we will wake up later." Thorin said with the other's nodding. 

Bard returned back to them with the others ready to drill Bard with whatever he put in front of them.

* * *

Later that day, or as it seemed to him in the fog of his eyes. He was picked up by many hands and set back down on something less soft but warmer,  _much_  warmer. He looked up to find Thorin and the others looking down at him. He didn't know what happened next but he was being  _cuddled_ by  _Thorin_. This idea sent him to a state of mind to be  _very_ confused or simply being okay with the entire situation. He decided not to refuse the warmth and fall asleep with his chin on Thorin's shoulder.

This must have been a weird sight for everyone to seek. Their burglar cuddling with their leader, not knowing the small detail that their burglar was slowly bleeding out.  _Wait, did Bilbo even forget about that small part too?_

Bilbo's eye snapped open and he immediately drew away from Thorin and outside the home. He doesn't remember the last time he ate, but he found himself throwing up his stomach content into the lake. Slowly drawing himself upright again proved a difficulty to him as he braced himself to a post and looked down. Already the vomit was turning red. This was already getting bad after not having the wound for he didn't even remember how long. The seconds turned to hours and the hours turned to weeks or even  _months_.

He had the wound for less than a day, but already this was ruining him from the inside. He was  _bleeding_ on the inside and he didn't know how long he would last. His stomach was pussing blood and he was wet around that area. Bilbo never thought he would be this injured from an  _arrow._ Not only was he  _dying_  of it, but he was  _bleeding_ internally and externally.

He then got to work by looking around him for anyone that could see him, before taking off all his clothes, bandages, and hopping into the water. He cleaned himself free of blood and was always watchful, in case one of the company decided to come on his bathing and find out about his injure. 

Climbing out of the freezing cold water was not much relief to his cold body, but helped his burning forehead and fever for a brief moment, before he started shivering again with his forehead burning. He pulled out bandages and started wrapping his stomach again. He put his clothes on and made sure he looked presentable.

He walked back into the home hopefully keeping the paleness and purple veins from showing, only to have new clothes thrown his direction. He looked at it to realize it was a blue fur coat, he put it on over his vest while disregarding his red waistcoat. As much as he had loved that coat, it was full of troll snot, dirt and what not with spider webs and soaked with water.

Thorin came behind him and wrapped a large fur coat around his small frame. Bilbo looked up to suddenly realize what he just did. Bilbo Baggins has  _Thorin's coat_ wrapped around him. He cuddled into the coat with at least half the company guiding him back to the couch., only to fall into the soft surface on the moment of reaching it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank you so much for the bookmarks, kudos, and hits! You guys are amazing! Kudos and power to you all!  
> I will try to get chapters in faster, but seeing that I have eight different stories, chapters might start becoming random.

Bilbo's eyes slowly and weakly to find all the company in a big circle around him. Oín had his hand on the hobbit's burning cheek and was about to take the coat off him when he bolted up and stumbled backwards, only to find the end of the couch and fell down on the floor with cry escaping his lips. All of the company was calling his name with Thorin, Bifur, and Bofur picking him gently up and placing him back on the couch while Bilbo desperately tried to break free of their grip.

 _I don't want them to know! They don't need to worry about me! Why are they even worrying about my_ _well being? I thought Thorin didn't care about me?! He finds me useless and a burden!_

**_But he is being to nice to me!_ **

_He doesn't care about you! No one does! They will leave you to the dragon's wrath and send you to your death!_

**_I cannot believe that they don't care! They are trying to heal me! Stop fighting this and let them!_ **

He didn't realize he had stop breathing and was hyperventilating until Thorin was hugging him and patting him gently on the back. He looked at them before blacking out and hoping that he wouldn't wake until he was better.

* * *

 Hearing the cry escape Bilbo's lips as he stumbled off the couch was enough prove that he had enough of their burglar acting the way he was. He was injured and even though he tried to hide it, seeing him vomit into the lake was odd enough for him and to see the  _bandages_ wrapped around their burglar's stomach,  _his_ burglar.

He almost could bear to watch their smallest be this way. He liked the warm smile Bilbo always wore, now it was one of sorrow and misery. It broke Thorin's heart to see this as he gently held Bilbo hand with Bifur and Bofur raising the bashing figure back to the couch. 

Thorin looked at the figure and found him not breathing. He motioned for Bifur and Bofur to set the hobbit down and pat his back as he coughed with his eyes widening and his breathing turning rapid. Bifur and Bofur saw this and gave him a hug with Thorin hugging him and a soft kiss landing on the hobbit's cheek, only to find their burglar passed out.

Oín moved past the gathering crowd of dwarves and kneeled down to the smallest member. He tilted Bilbo's head upwards to find his purple veins crawling up his neck to his face and cheeks.

"Why is his cheeks purple, Thorin?" Oín scowled at the leader with them remaining silent.

"I don't know! I saw the bandages he took off himself before bathing in the lake, and they weren't pretty." Thorin said with Oín paling and getting to work.

He took the coat off his body with Thorin grabbing his coat and using it as a pillow for Bilbo's head. Oín took Sting off the belt and laid it to the side. 

"We need Athelas, water..." Oín looked at Bilbo. "With my bag." They all got to work with Thorin remaining by Bilbo as Bofur got Athelas and everyone else used their water skins to collect water from the lake.

Bilbo was slightly talking to himself as Oín removed the rest of his clothes aside from his trousers to reveal the bandages Thorin was talking about.

Oín looked concerned at Thorin before slowly removing the bandages to reveal the open wound. Fili and Kili came back with their water skins full of water. Bofur ran back into the house with Athelas in hand and patted into Oín's hand. A soft kiss pressed to Bilbo's forehead by the entire company with them bidding the healer good luck on their most precious member.

He took a stone bowl and poured the water into it while it was over the hearth. The rest of the company poured their water into the bowl with Oín preparing the bandages with the torn Athelas being thrown into the bowl. 

Taking a cloth and dipping it into the wash as he bathed the wound as Bilbo whimpered slightly. He apologies again as he made sure the wound was clean, it didn't need stitching due to not being too deep. He looked once more at the wound to double check on tat and was correct in the assumption. It was made from an arrow, as they guessed, but the arrow was poisoned making his skin a purple hue.

Once he was done bathing Bilbo, he ultimately decided to give stitches. He was bleeding too much for him to not. He took his clean needle and thread with placing something soft in Bilbo's mouth, just in the small case he woke up. He said sorry before threading the needle and tying it.

Oín drove the needle into the skin of the wound and going out the other end of the cut as he continued the process until the wound was closed and thread sealing the wound shut. He wrapped bandages around the closed wound and made sure to check on them every once and a while.

Thorin remained next to Bilbo with Bifur and Bofur standing by, ready to help Oín in any way they could. The king loved Bilbo,  but Bifur and Bofur with Bombur always found Bilbo as a long lost brother. They all cared for him, always giving him assuring smiles, treating him with respect like any dwarf would for another dwarf.

They didn't want to lose hope, and leave him to die. That was all their last resorts was to let him die. But a smile came to their faces as hours later Bilbo poking an eye open with another opening. Thorin picked him up, knowing they had little time left to make it to the Mountain, but trying to be the least selfish as he could. He carried Bilbo to the boat as the rest got on as well.

"Are you sure he's safe?" Bard asked with Thorin turning towards him, ready to answer when a dwarf like women climbed into the boat and looked at Bard.

"I will not let him die, it is my duty as a healer to make sure my patients survive." The women said with Bard raising an eyebrow at her. The boat left the town as Bilbo was slowly gaining consciousness as morning came and the sun shone brightly in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I wasn't expecting to do the healing of Bilbo that quickly, I was planning on getting him to Erebor and then him passing out before going inside to deal with Smaug...well I can still do that.  
> I apologies for having to update it, I accidentally pressed posted instead of save.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I have to thank you guys so much. I'm so sorry for not doing a chapter in a while, work and school have gotten in the way, plus I have had major writers block and I've started reading books again  
> In terms of story, Bilbo is not 'healed' yet, so not the end of his injury

The women was kneeling beside Bilbo as she inspected him and pulled out a flask with liquid. She poured it down Bilbo's throat as the other's restrained her as he coughed and stared at them.

"Bilbo?" Thorin asked wary of the hobbit's response, slowly gravitating towards his burglar.

"Thorin? Am I dead?" Bilbo asked wary of the world around him, that in his eyes was spinning wildly.

"You're alive, Bilbo. Oín has healed the wound and...this women. She brought you out of your unconsciousness. For that I'm grateful to see you alive." Thorin said, pressing a kiss to Bilbo's cheek.

"I don't understand. You didn't care about me! Why did you help me?"

"Because I care for you,  Bilbo. We all do,  and you should have told us about your injury before it could burden and hurt you." Thorin said.

"I didn't want to seem weak." Bilbo wined. 

"Bilbo Baggins, you are anything but weak. Trust me on that! You have proven yourself worthy of a brave and strong warrior many times over." Thorin said. Bilbo took his hand and kissed it. 

"I never thought you would kiss me, Thorin." He blushed at Bilbo, who kissed Thorin's large hand.

"You are precious, but are you alright to stand?" Thorin said looking sidelong at Oín, who shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't feel them." Bilbo said with Thorin paling. The women frantically moved around Bilbo,  and checked his legs. She pressed her fingers around Bilbo legs, small pulses as Bilbo started wiggling his big toes.

"What was that?" Thorin asked as the women locked eyes on him.

"Pulse medicine, learned it from...myself." The women said as she continued to check over Bilbo, testing his strength in his legs, arms, chest and anywhere else that supports a body part.

All seems fine as the women was about to jump off the boat, but Thorin grabbed onto her. "Where do you think your going?" Thorin asked. The women blinked at him with a hint of fright in her eyes.

"I can't stay with you, much other business to attend to." She said with Thorin looking at her squirm under his grip.

"Your as descriptive as Gandalf is. Speak your mind plainer." Thorin said.

"I am a healer and traveling midwife. My patient will be going into labor at any time, so I want to be ready when she does." Thorin let go of her and she swam away back into Laketown, not getting so much as a name out of her and a thank you out of Thorin.

"If you see her again, thank her, Thorin." Bilbo said. Thorin turned back to him and grabbed the small hand into his large hand. 

"I will, but we need to make sure you're safe. Can you walk?" Thorin asked once again. Bilbo shook his head slightly. Thorin looked at down at him in pity before taking to rowing the boat with the others around Bilbo.

"I don't think I can even sit up, Thorin." He ignored the hobbit's words. It was bad that They were delayed, but they had an injured member who was unable to move. Most of the company thought Bilbo was not going to make it before the slopes, some bet their money he would make it to the door just to fall over and die.

Others thought he would survive tell the mountain was reclaimed. Their were a few from the company that wondered if he would make it to the end and be able to travel home...but even then the question of would the Shire be in an uproar when Bilbo arrived? Possibly. Would they never trust Dwarves again? Most likely, but if they heard Bilbo's part by the Dwarves eyes, they would rethink scowling a word at their hobbit.

But I think the pointy weapons as pointy as their ears would be enough to scare the hairy footed creatures away for a little while.

Thorin suddenly found himself being shoved by half the company to Bilbo's side. As much as they wanted Thorin to help, him right beside Bilbo is where they wanted the dwarf king for the moment.

Bilbo managed a weird looking grin while slowly losing consciousness with Thorin slightly hoping this wasn't the last time they would see his shining blue eyes as they shut closed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my version of "I have been listening to sad LotR music again."

On the slopes of Erebor, the entire company had something of Bilbo's belongings. Fili and Kili had the weapons Bilbo had in his possession, which was only Sting and a small knife he might have took from a few of the company.

Oín and Gloín had bandages (that most likely was stolen from the healer behind his back) and any other way of healing,  such as needles, threat, bandages, (can't live without those) and of course herbs (if a bag of plants is considered herbs).

Dori, Nori and Ori have what is remaining of Bilbo's soaking wet, ripped, torn and battered clothing (which was only a few shirts, didn't even have another part of pants or anything along those lines).

Dwalin and Balin had the privilege to check on Bilbo during the length of the journey up the Mountain.

Bifur, Bofur,  and Bombur were surrounding Bilbo during the trek up. Even so much as a finger was out of place, they would safely and carefully put said appendage back in place on the shivering bod.

Then their was Thorin, who was not last or certainly not least. He was carrying the unconscious Bilbo safely into his arms, occasionally stroking his soft curls out of his pale face (which was not the color he was used to).

Everyone was behind him with bowed heads. No one thought that the smallest member would make the journey that much more exhausting. Their hearts ached, legs bent slowly and eyes sunken in (most likely from the lack of sleep they were all receiving from worrying over Bilbo).

"Are we close?" Nori grumbled as Thorin looked behind him. 

"This will take a few days, Nori. Considering my- _our_  hobbit is injured. We will have to stop very hour or so to check on the bandages and change them if they get soaked through." Thorin barked as the rest of the mindless company kept quiet.

Thorin in all his heart wished to be nicer, that holding Bilbo didn't make him think about Frerin.

" _I will miss you until the end of your days,  because mine are done._ " Frerin weakly said. Thorin had tears rolling slowly down his cheeks and held his younger brothers hand gently.

" _I love you, Frerin. I always have from the moment you were born to this very moment you go to the Halls of Mandos and leave this world behind. I will love and miss you forever and ever until I join you,  my brother._ " Thorin said as Frerin touched his cold hand to Thorin's warm and wet cheek.

" _Promise me one thing, Thorin. When you find the person you care for. Do not fail them. You be for them until the moment either of you die! Please Thorin. That is all I ask_ " Thorin nodded and hugged Frerin's bleeding body as the warmth left him and Thorin sobbed, still clinching his dead brother tightly from under him. Thorin hugged Frerin then stood, wiping the tears from his eyes and walked back into battle.

* * *

Thorin blinked and looked down at Bilbo. A soft kiss was pressed to the hobbit's cheek. Thorin finding himself rubbing the top of Bilbo's cold hand, blinking away the tears forming in his eyes. He was going to make sure Bilbo lives through this, no matter what they were going to live, every single one of them.

"We will rest once we get to a flat area. Bilbo needs to be checked again!" Thorin shouted behind him. A few quiet cheers rang through the company and some sighs of relief came to Thorin's ears, including his own. 

In surprise of most of them, Bilbo was very light weight and may be considered underweight in hobbit terms. For Dwarf terms, he was very small and needed at least something to put into his stomach, if he woke up to have said meal.

As they climbed the everlasting slopes to the summit. The land flatted out, followed by the sound of a waterfall steadily flowing down into an unknown place. Thorin of once in this entire adventure had a smile on his face. Not some smile that was on his face to be there. No,  this was a smile that had a statement of peace and true happiness that none has seen out of him in years,  some their entire lives.

"We rest here for tonight. Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, you keep watch on Bilbo while Oín and Gloín start a fire to keep the hobbit warm, as well as the rest of us. No one else should be getting sick since we alright have a member down. Everyone else, set up camp and make ready for night, it is coming fast." Thorin said muttering the last part to himself as Bilbo's bedroll was nicely laid out and Thorin laid the smallest being on his bedroll.

Thorin took off his cloak, jacket and pulled out any blankets that he possessed to lay on Bilbo with the others doing the same until a pile of different colors and patterns of blankets lay on Bilbo.

Deep down, everyone was going to have a cold night,  but as long as Bilbo was safe and warm, nothing could quench the fire in their hearts. 


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning,  everyone woke shivering aside from Bilbo would was still not awake. Thorin crawled over to the hobbit and felt his cheeks and found them warm. Relief flowed over him and he sat beside the hobbit.

Oín kneeled down beside Bilbo and felt his face and body. He went to get water and heated it on the fire with him pulling out cloth. Thorin was watching him cautiously until the water was to the healers liking.

Lightly dipping the cloth into the heated water and moving to the hobbit and washed the dirt, grim, and blood off Bilbo's face. Thorin lightened up and Oín unbuttoned the white tunic and washed the area around the bandages. The others were watching as Bilbo blinked his eyes open to find the healer washing his hairy legs and feet.

They all jumped up and smiled as Bilbo tilted his head down to lock eyes with Oín. "What are you doing, Oín?" Bilbo warily asked as the healer jumped and looked at the hobbit. 

"You needed to look cleaner than you did. We are getting to the doorstep of Erebor. But we aren't going to do anything until you are better to face the dragon." Oín said as Bilbo laid back down and Thorin supplied him with a pillow (which was his rolled up cloak).

Bilbo looked up at Thorin and for one moment they smiled at one another. What Thorin wasn't expecting was Bilbo to reach for the braids of the dwarf kings and tug him down, making Thorin inches from Bilbo.

Nerves built up inside of the king until a warm backwards kiss was pressed to both their lips and it made both of them feel lifted off their feet and the ground. Bilbo, ever since getting injured, had a smile on his face that made Thorin smile back once they drew away from one another.

"Why are you being nice to me? I thought I was useless? You said I was useless." Bilbo said as Thorin looked confused at him. 

"By any means are you useless. You have not once been useless to me or the company. Your state of mine might have turned words wicked and made you think they you were nothing, but you are not.

"You are everything to this company. We are glad to have found the injury before it could hurt or affect you more than it did. Thanks to Oín you are alive, and we are glad you are. Rest now, and hope you may walk, but that will be pushing it." Thorin said as Bilbo continued to stare at the dwarf king with a new light in his eyes of hope and happiness.

"Thank you so much,  for caring for me when I couldn't." Bilbo said as Thorin's eyes lit up.

"I love you, Bilbo. It is an honor among any dwarf, to have you as a part of their company." Thorin said. A wave of confused looks, mixed happiness, and a loud cheer from Kili was enough to make Fili slap his brother in the back of the head.

"I...eh I don't understand, Thorin. Can you say that again?" Bilbo said in a seemingly teasing manner (as Thorin thought, which made him blush).

"I love you, Bilbo. You are everything that anyone could want from a suitor." Thorin said as he gazed for a second on a 'fanboying' Kili.

"I...don't know what to say, beside I feel the same way about you, but I am still getting over my sickness and...the poison." Bilbo said as  _both_ Fili and Kili were squealing like little girls. Thorin shot them a nasty gaze, but it did not stop them from making their faces that much redder.

Bilbo took Thorin's hand into his and made the dwarf king look his way. Balin coughed and forced the others away to give the 'new couple' some privacy. Thorin silently thanked Balin for that as Bilbo slowly sat up and Thorin had a hand on his back, just in case he would fall over. Bilbo put a hand on Thorin's back before wrapping both arms around him, feeling the warmth of the larger, muscular body.

At this point, Thorin hadn't expected Bilbo to be on his lap, nicely cuddling up with the dwarf. Thorin hugged back, giving Bilbo all the warmth he could for the hobbit's cold body.

No one knew exactly how long they were like this, but all they knew was they were both snuggling with one another for quite some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a chapter or two before the end. Thank you guys for hanging on to this story


	7. Chapter 7

The best way to truly explain what happened next was nothing short of a miracle (if you could ever call it that). He was eventually able to use his legs after a few months of reclaiming Erebor, but when he was immobile the dwarrows would take turns carrying the hobbit around or giving him piggyback rides.

But that still didn't stop Bilbo from becoming stronger after the dragon was taken care of (not to mention the army of orcs and a livid wizard). Thranduil got a serious talking from all the dwarrows, mostly concerning Bilbo's healing condition and the events that happened on the elven lord's land, mostly to do with the river.

No ounce of apology could stop the fierce glare Thorin was giving Thranduil. The dwarf king, of course, had to thank Bard for helping them out (but still got scowled for the lack of weapons).

Of all the things that were never solved was the identity of the women that ended up helping them before leaving Laketown. But out of pure luck, one day she came to the kingdom many months after Bilbo was truly and happily healed and mobile again. Thorin and Bilbo were married while being the king and king's consort.

She bowed before them, who were on the throne as mixed and staggered expressions throw on the features of their faces by all the guards roaming around.

"Elien, at your service." She said raising from the bow and standing tall (but was still the size of a dwarrow, if not a little taller).

"I wanted to thank you for everything you did for us." Thorin admitted to her as she tilted her head to the side.

"What I did was give him medicine to get his strength up." Elien said laughing at the seriousness of Thorin on the subject (as if she hadn't treated hundreds of sick and injured people before!).

"That is still more than anything that we could do for him." Thorin countered and Elien's laughing ebbed to a frown.

"I am glad I was a help then, but I must be off." Elien said twirling on the heels of her boots and walking away.

"You may stay here if you like. Erebor is open to everyone, including another healer...didn't you say you were a midwife?" Thorin was suddenly curious to ask.

"I am, but I am on holiday now until the end of the month." Elien said turning around with her clothing flowing at the fast action.

"How is the women that you were a midwife to when you saved me?" Bilbo butted in and Elien smiled.

"It was moreover the other way around." Elien said. Thorin and Bilbo looked at one another before gaping at her. Some of the guard legitimately fainted where they stood (who were some of the original company).

"You! You- eh... wait what! WHAT! But you weren't that big!" Bilbo cried.

"I was only about five to six months along at the time and I carried my daughter for a whole year." Elien said as Bilbo and Thorin were still flabbergasted about the whole idea.

"Where is she now?" Thorin ventured to ask and Elien smiled once again. It was just then that they realized a small head with almost black hair was being carried next to Elien's chest.

They shakily pointed to the child and Elien laughed while nodding. "Took you long enough to realize that, did yah?" She teased and some of the guards were helped top their feet by Fili and Kili (who were the helpers around the mountain in jobs of small sorts until they were fully healed).

"She's tiny!" Thorin growled and Elien frowned with drooping eyes before leaving the mountain. That didn't sit well with any of them as she was at least taken to a room to rest for a bit. 

After many months afterwards, the situation with the gold was professionally taken care of and Erebor had good allies around them, as they always should.

Bilbo seemed happier to be healthy and not injured (not if Thorin couldn't help it). The mountain itself just had a merry feel to it that made everyday work that much more enjoyable. The King was happy and his people were in likeness of his happiness for the riches of the underground world that were the mines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I do apologies for not making this story longer, but I still hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for the hits, comments, and bookmarks! Stay awesome!  
> If you have any ideas, throw them out to me in the comments! I will glad to take them, look them over, see if I like them. If I do, then I will make a fic on it. Please don't by shy to comment, I might seem the type to go to the route of criticism, but I really am open to any ideas.  
> Usually I find myself getting inspired by other fics. So if you really like a fic, comment that in the comments. Really I like feedback, love it actually! So I know that I am not writing something just that I am writing for nothing


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it seems I'm returning to this story. It has been a while, but I had an idea to continue this in a rather mean way. So, with a further a do, its time I start this chapter once again.

Nail biting pain, splitting headache that seemed to return endlessly. That was what greeted him, and it seemed to never go away.

The pain escalated from there, going through his entire body with waves of pain he hoped for it to just stop. It lingeredpainfully and slowly away, resting in the pit of his stomach.

Every time he tried to scream, nothing came out, absolutely nothing. His throat was raw and it seemed he had been screaming for as long as he could remember.

Bitter coldness with warning great wrapped around him made the unbearable pain that much worse.

_Please stop already! Please, stop this pain already!!_

Voices blurred started mixing with all the llight, blinding his eyes with no end in stopping. He figured this is what was causing his headache.

Trying to move around was that much harder, feeling as though he was chained and pinned in place by invisible forces.

He struggled for freedom of this endless madness, wishing he could open his eyes, see the bright sunlight and beautiful breeze of his homeland. 

 _Why was it so difficult?! Why does it hurt so much?!_  

Suddenly his eyes did open, the lift disappearing, only to have the pain tenfold into something unbearable.

* * *

Blurred figures appeared around him, looking at the hobbit with some comfort and relief. His chest was throbbing, finding no relief in sight.

**_Bilbo?  Bilbo?! Stay awake! Stay with me..._ **

He couldn't figure what the voice was coming from, but images of happy times with him marrying Thorin, being fully recovered, the woman helping him on the shores of Laketown. 

_Was it all a dream? Did I imagine that realty? Am I not going to live soon? Am I truly dying? Am I never going to be happy again?_

A hand pressed to his cheek and soft lips pressed to his lips. He couldn't do anything but accept the warm kiss, trying to move his lips to give the other something to enjoy. 

Maybe it was fools hope because he couldn't do anything to move his body. It was truly hopeless. His eyes never seemed to focus for him as he tried to focus on a figure, any one of them. He wanted to see Thorin again, just one more time, if this would be his last breaths in this hell forsaken world, he would want to see the one he loved before his eyes turned black.

He wanted to say goodbye, look at Thorin and say he was sorry. Bilbo didn't mean for this to happen, he never did, hoping they could forgive him for trying to save them. He didn't even know where he was.

_**I love you, I truly love you, Bilbo. Please don't die on me when I thought we could be friends.** _

The voice seemed to plea despritely for him. Even if he could respond, his lips wouldn't let him. His breaths turned uneven, clinging to whatever air he could. He had to make some effort in finding out answers.

He sucked in a breath, making it as if it was his last before using the air to speak. ".......I...I.....lo-love y..you too.......Thorin........O-Oakenshield......please...........don't leave....me..............w-where....arre.....we?" Bilbo started coughing, tears welling at his eyes by how weak his voice sounded and he begged for mercy he knew no one would give. 

"Bilbo! Right now we are in Laketown. We haven't made it to Erebor yet and we aren't leaving you until you're better. If you die, I'm so sorry, I wasn't a good leader and I should have been by your side to help you. I would have taken that arrow for you if it meant you being alive." Thorin said, kissing him again. Bilbo could tell it was him now, remembering his dream with them falling in love when I'm realty it never happened. None of it did and he hoped it could happen again. 


	9. Chapter 9

Tears rolled down his eyes to his cheeks to his chin. 

_One chance at love and it was all just a lie...why did I let this happen? Why?_

Thorin noticed his tears and wiped them off with a handkerchief. 

_Was I only trying to be nice to them by taking that arrow? Or was it because I didn't want them to die? I didn't want to lose their bright smiles because of me!_

A tender hand was placed on his cheek with the tears soaking his hand.  _Thorin's hand._

"Bilbo? You don't have to cry." Thorin said gently. Bilbo wanted a kiss, just one kiss to say that he was loved. That they loved him, that _Thorin_ loved him.

_I know that what he said he didn't mean. That I wasn't useless, that I mattered to the company, but now I don't know. I am still throbbing and dying inside!_

"Tell me... you love...me... _p-please_." Bilbo begged. Thorin looked him straight in the eyes and Bilbo never got an answer by words, but by a gentle and lingering kiss.

Bilbo wished he was strong enough to pull the King closer to him, but at least accepted the kiss given to him. 

"Get better, Bilbo. Please." Thorin said after drawing away and remaining inches away from the hobbit. 

"Stay with me." Bilbo muttered, finding himself slowly falling asleep, drifting off of consciousness. 

"I always will." Was the last words before Bilbo's consciousness left him and he blacked out from pain.

* * *

Thorin sat up, taking Bilbo's hand into his own, wondering if this was the last time he would feel Bilbo's warmth again. 

He didn't want the hobbit to die, he didn't want any of them to die, but looking back, death would happen. 

Oín returned to the other side of Bilbo, holding herbs crushed in boiling hot water. He dipped a cloth into the water and bathed the wound on Bilbo's stomach. 

Relief fell off Bilbo's face and what replaced was happiness. Thorin couldn't help but smile with the possibilites of focally going to the mountain. 

"Can we transfer him to a boat, get him to Erebor?" Thorin asked, more pleading.

"We can't, lad. He will die from the pain of even moving him. Let him rest until he is ready. Please lad, do you want your One to die?" Oín asked. The other members overheard that and smiled. 

Thorin, on the other end, shut the dwarf up but it was still too late. Dwalin was clearly very pleased and everyone else was smiling at him. 

He sighed, glaring at all of them to shut up in his own way. They returned to whatever they were doing with a bouncing step. 

I have to be strong, for him, for the one I truly love.

* * *

A white background clouded his vision and giving him a nice headache. Dots appeared, seeming to change color until the background was black, at least easing the pain on his head a bit.

He could feel the world swimming, along with himself. 

_This couldn't be good_

The headache returned nth worse than he began with.

He felt like he did back in Mirkwood, but much _much_ worse.

It felt like he was drowning but without the water. As if his lungs wouldn't allow him to breath. 

His mind sank deeper into the blackness, seeming to find no end in sight.

There seemed to be no end, and he wished it would all end.

Luckily it did for him, but a more relaxation washed over him.


	10. Chapter 10

Thorin pressed his ear to Bilbo's chest, expecting a heart beat out anything, but there was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Tears rolled down his eyes at the worse and he tried to hide it, but seem like this was the end of his special burglar. 

He sat up, curling into a ball to hide the fact Bilbo was dead. 

_This can't be the end! We tried so hard asked her can't be gone! He can't be! He didn't deserve this death, no one did and should deserve it._

A hand rested on his shoulder and he thought it was one of the Dwarves, but it was Bilbo! _Bilbo_ of all people had his hand on _Thorin's_ shoulder.

But as the King looked around, they weren't in Laketown anymore, but Erebor. Bilbo looked worried at him, but Thorin laid down in the soft bed.

"Had a bad dream?" Bilbo asked. Thorin nodded and sighed with relief that his burglar was alive.

"I love you." Thorin muttered. Bilbo kissed him on the cheek as he tried to shake the nightmare away.

"I love you too, Thorin." Bilbo said, snuggling up to him. 

Thorin could feel tears stinging his eyes but ignored it to find binding glad that it was all a stupid nightmare, at least that was all he hoped.

He never wanted to see Bilbo that way again... ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it, than you very much, I guess looking back I shouldn't have added more, but I might one again come back to this in months to come.


End file.
